Anatomically determined nasal airflow patterns are involved in a number of physiological mechanisms, not the least of which is olfaction. Obviously if the nasal anatomy is such that odorant molecules cannot reach the olfactory region, odorant perception is unlikely. Further, the extent to which the airflow towards the olfactory region is reduced may be reflected in the extent to which olfaction is compromised. Therefore, one of the long range goals of this study is to describe the relationship between nasal anatomy and nasal airflow patterns. This relationship will first be studied in using a radiographic technique that quantifies the airflow patterns through an anatomically correct model of the human nasal passageways. After the normal airflow patterns have been determined, the model will be changed to simulate conditions like nasal spurs, polyps, tumors, and traumatic deformities. The airflow patterns will again be determined, and the extent to which the airflow patterns have changed will be observed. This study will attempt to determine the degree to which the hyposmia that often accompanies the above conditions may be explained by changes in the nasal airflow patterns. Another long term goal of this project is to modify the techniques used in the model in order to visualize the airflow patterns in humans.